Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon
by nagatoyuki36
Summary: Two weeks after the school festival, Hisao's already complicated life is getting turned even more upside down by all the weird people he keeps meeting. Little does he know that he's about to get thrown in the middle of a family feud, one that has already claimed numerous victims. Will Hisao be able to save anyone? Or will he also be swallowed by the "Snake"?
1. A Nightmare Start

_Love is always sudden..._

* * *

The bell finally rings, marking the end of yet another boring school day. I patiently wait for the hall to be emptied before stepping out. As I walk down the hall, I wonder about what I should do in my free time.

-"Hey, you!"

-"Huh?" I turn around to see a strange girl glaring at me. "Me?"

-"Yeah, you! You look pretty bored, so you're gonna help me!"

Before I even understood what was happening, she grabbed me by the arm and took off. The next thing I know, I'm on the rooftop, my heart pounding furiously. Darn it! I hope I don't get another heart attack!

* * *

After a short while, my heartbeat returned to normal. The girl who dragged me here seemed to busy walking around and examining something to even notice my struggle for life. Who the hell is she anyway?

-"Alright! The weather is perfect! Come with me!" she says to me, with a smile on her face that totally creeped me out.

-"What?! Hey, wait a second!". Too late. She already took off, dragging me behind her once again. Man, and I thought Emi was fast!

* * *

After being dragged around for a while, we reached to what seemed to be a classroom. She took out a key from I don't know where, opened the door and literally threw me in. What in the world is wrong with her?!

After stepping in the room herself, she carefully locked the door behind her and hereby sealed my fate. There's no escape now.

-"Perfect! Now that we're here, we can get to work!"

-"What work?! Where are we?! Who are you?!"

-"Shut up! No time for useless babbling!"

-"But who are you?!"

-"Okay, okay! Listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna tell you once. I'm the famous MAI ASAKURA from class 2-5! But you'll just call me COMMANDER ASAKURA! Got it?!"

-"Oookaaay..." I'm pretty sure she's totally lost it.

-"Now that that's settled, it's your turn to identify yourself! Tell me your name and which class your from!" Is that an order or something?

-"Um...I'm Hisao Nakai from class 3-3..."

-"Alrighty! I guess I'll just call you Hicchan then!"

Hicchan?! Okay, wait a minute! I wasn't expecting you to call me Nakai-san, but a simple Hisao-kun would be acceptable. But calling me by that annoying nickname after only meeting me three minutes ago?! I could use some respect here, you know!

-"Okay, Hicchan! There's no time to waste! We have to get to work immediately!"

She starts looking for something on one of the many bookcases which, instead of books, is full of huge cartboard boxes and...blueprints I think.  
While she's searching I try to examine her a little better. Hm. She seems to smile almost all the time. Her skin is smooth and her medium-length black silky hair is obviously well taken care of. Also, her crystal clear blue eyes are marvelous. I have to admit, she's kind of cute. She's slim and it seems to me that her body is also pretty well endowed. All in all, she's an awfully beautiful girl.

Well, she seems to have found what she was looking for, and throws me one of those blueprint thingys.

-"Catch Hicchan!" Whoa! She almost hit me in the head with that thing!

-"What's this?"

-"The plans of making a special device!"

A device? Is she trying to take over the world or something?

-"What's it for?"

-"That doesn't matter right now!" She places a huge cartboard box on one of the tables. "Start making the device by using the things in this box! I'll go and get more material!"

-"Hey, wait!" I shout after her. Too late. She already left.

Now what should I do? I don't want to spend my day with this girl who's mental capabilities are seriously doubtful. Technically, I could simply leave and go hide in my room, but...well...um...she locked the door.

* * *

After recovering from the shock of being locked into a room by "commander" Asakura, I decide to take a look around for a bit. Although it's a classroom, it seems to be unused by the school at the moment. It also seems that Asakura is the only one that has a key, which she probably stole from a teacher. The room itself is pretty empty. There are a lot of bookcases near the walls, filled with all kinds of things which I have no idea of how she got her hands on. There were only four books on one of the bookcases: a book about ghosts, a book about ghost hunting, a book about the occult and a book about machinery. Wow. I bet she's the type that has a lot of friends.

Other than the bookcases, there were four desks and two metal chairs in the room. And that's it. On one of the desks, there was also a computer, about which I probably don't want to know where she got.

Well, whatever. No point in delaying the inevitable. I halfheartedly sit down on one of the chairs and start working on Asakura's contraption. Despite all my complaining, it was actually pretty fun to make and a lot easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

After about an hour or two, I finished what I could with the material I had. Luckily, she came back exactly when I finished. But where has she been all this time?

-"Hey Hicchan! I'm back! You done yet?"

-"I did all I could."

-"Wow! I can't believe you actually did it! You're the first person that did what I ordered him!"

What?! So you've been kidnapping other people too?! God, she really needs serious help!

-"Great job, Hicchan! Okay, I'll present you to your next mission!"

-"Next mission?!"

-"Why of course! You're not gonna get away that easy!"

She hands me a folded paper

-"Listen up, Hicchan! I want you to go into town and buy everything on this list! Then go to your room and wait until I pick you up! I'll finish the device by then! Don't even try to bail on me, or else!

-"What?! But I..." Too late again. She already pushed me out of the room and locked the door. I guess my opinion doesn't really matter.

Well, it seems I'll just have to play her game, because I know she won't leave me alone. Lets see what's on this list: chips, cola, iced tea, coffee, cake... . Cake?! She wants me to by cake?!

Well, whatever. Lets see what else is on the list: chips, cola, iced tea, coffee, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake and cake. What's with all the cake? Hey, wait a second! She didn't give me any money! Is she expecting me to buy all this with my own?! Probably yes.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally got back to my room, supplies ready for whatever Asakura wants with them. I take a look at the clock. It's nine already. I guess time flies when your waiting in line at the store. What does she want to do this late at night anyway?

I hear a knock on the door. Must be her. Wait a minute! How does she know where my room is?! Don't tell me she had all this planned out!

I open the door and try to greet her as enthusiastically as I can.

-"Hi."

-"Hey, Hicchan! Ready to go?"

-"Go? Go where?"

-"In the school of course! C'mon!"

As usual, she dragged me all the way to the school, not even trying to listen to what I have to say. She was carrying a big bag in which the strange device was, while I was carrying the supplies I bought.

-"What are we doing here and how do you plan to enter the building?"

-"You'll see once we get to the roof! And don't worry. Entering won't be a problem. I'm sure a window or a door will be open. And if not, I guess we'll just have to break one!"

-"What?! No way!"

Fortunately, we found an open window and thus we weren't forced to break any more laws.

Reaching the rooftop, I saw that there was a huge symbol drawn on the floor.

-"What's this?"

-"This, Hicchan, is a magic circle, used for all kinds of things in witchcraft. Today, we're gonna summon ghosts with it's help and then catch them with this!"

She takes the device out of the bag and puts it on the floor.

-"You know ghosts don't exist, right?"

-"Oh, but they do Hicchan! And I'm demonstrating this tonight!"

-"Okay, but then what's the food and drinks for?"

-"We have to wait for the moon to be in th right position before starting the spell! I thought we might get thirsty and hungry until then. Which reminds me! Where's my cake?!" she asks me in a very scary manner. Wow. I guess she really does love cake.

* * *

While waiting, Asakura explained to me what she was about to do. To tell the truth, I still don't understand what it is. Then, when the moon reached the position she was waiting for, she began chanting some kind of a magic spell in a language I had no hope of understanding. I wasn't expecting anything special to happen. But to my surprise, after a couple of minutes of her mumbling the spell, everything started to glow around me and then a strange orb appeared!

-"This is it, Hicchan! Turn on the device!"

-"What?! How?!"

-"Press the big red button!"

I quickly pressed it. There were sudden flashes of light and then we heard an annoying screeching sound. Then the device I worked so much on fell to thing it didn't catch fire.

-"Darn it! We were so close too! I guess I must've miscalculated the immense spiritual power of the ghost."

-"You mean that was a ghost?!"

-"That's right Hicchan! I told you they exist." Well, I still have my doubts. But something really did happen here. "Too bad we weren't able to catch it. We'll just have to wait for the next time period we can summon him again. Then we'll get him!" She seems pretty disapointed. I'd like to cheer her up, but I don't know how. Oh man. What a night.

-"C'mon, Hicchan! Help me clean up this mess."

* * *

After finally cleaning up, which took a lot more time than I thought it would, we decide it's time to turn in.

-"Well Hicchan, it was fun, but we failed! We'll try again in the future though. Eventually, we will succeed!" What?! That means you plan to continue this crazyness?! And you want me to help you?!

-"You mean I spent so much time working and spent all that money for nothing?!"

-"Sorry Hicchan. It's all my fault. I should've made a stronger device, but there wasn't enough time. I guess I owe you one." She seems so sad, it breaks my heart.

-"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I guess I could say I actually had fun." Although I would like my money back.

-"Still, I'd like to repay you for your help."

-"No, you don't have to do..." Too late. My words were interrupted by her soft lips touching against mine. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart starts to pound like crazy. I might get a heart attack...but I don't care.

After a short while she pulled back and smiled at me like an angel. I could see she was slightly blushing as well.

-"Thanks for the help, Hicchan! Good night! See you later!" she said in her usual happy tone.

And with that, she quickly starts to skip down stairs.

I don't know what that kiss was about. I don't know why, but I really liked it. I can still feel the warmth of it in my heart.

-"Yeah. Good night...commander Asakura."

They say love is always sudden. I never believed it...and I still don't. But... if there really is any truth in it... then I might be falling in love...with the beautiful girl...Mai Asakura.

* * *

_This was the first fanfic I wrote about 2 years ago. I left it completely untouched. I almost forgot how fun it was writing this. Perhaps I'll continue making new chapters. I'll see how much time I have._


	2. The Lightning Duo

The sun shines through the window and the alarm clock goes off, reminding me that it's time to wake up. It's Saturday and it's been almost two weeks since the festival, in which Emi decided it's time for me to start exercising. Although it is kind of fun, I still think it should be against the law to make someone wake up so early. Plus, I had a nightmare last night. Something about a crazy girl who kidnapped me and a machine and a ghost and so on. Man, even Kenji would laugh at it.

Still half asleep, I get ready for the run with Emi. But as I open the door to step out, I am confronted by the face of the girl from my nightmare.

-"Good morning, Hicchan!" she shouts enthusiastically.

-"I must still be in the nightmare." I say as I attempt to close the door. She stops the door with her foot and then bursts into the room, screaming like hell.

-"Hey! What's the big idea!" Okay, now I'm awake.

-"What? So you mean this isn't a nightmare?!"

-"A nightmare?! What the hell are you talking about?! I think you ate too much cake last night!"

-"Huh? Last night?! So, that wasn't a nightmare either?!"

-"No, it wasn't! Stop saying that!"

-"Alright, I'm sorry. So, then everything actually happened?"

-"Yup!"

-"So, you really did kidnap me?"

-"I didn't kidnap you! I just dragged you with me!"

Same difference.

-"And the machine we built was real?"

-"That's right!"

-"And the ghost too?"

-"Yes, of course!" Hmm. I still have doubts about that.

-"And the...uh..." I can feel myself blushing as I was about to ask what interested me the most. "...the thing...that happened...before...we parted?"

As I asked this question, I could see that she also started to blush.

-"W-what thing?! N-nothing happened between us last night, got it! I don't know what you're talking about! It must have been one of your perverted dreams!" She's as red as a lobster. So, I guess it really did happen. I could tease her a bit, but then she'd probably just get revenge on me and I really don't want that. But I have to admit, she's really cute when she's angry.

-"Yeah, it probably was just a dream."

-"Good. Now that that's settled, tell me where you're going at this hour!"

-"I'm going running with my partner."

-"Huh? Running? You have a running partner?"

-"Sure do. And she's probably waiting for me already, so I'd better go." I say stepping out of the room to escape from her.

-"Not so fast!" she says, pulling me back into the room. It looks like there's no escape. "You just said 'she'. Tell me, who is this running partner of yours?"

Sheesh, I feel like I'm a dangerous criminal being interrogated by the police.

-"Her name is Emi Ibarazaki."

-"Emi?! You're her running partner?! That's great!" she says happily.

-"Why? Do you know her?"

-"Of course! I was her teammate on the track team a year ago. We were the best runners and really good friends! They called us 'THE LIGHTNING DUO'!"

'The lightning duo'? Well, I now understand how she's so fast.

-"Well then, lets go Hicchan!"

-"Where to?"

-"To see Emi, of course! I haven't seen her for some time already! It'll be great to meet her again! Maybe we can even run a few laps together!"  
These words said, Asakura simply grabbed me by the collar and took off. I couldn't even close my door. But that's not a problem, I guess. Nobody really comes by there to visit me, and I seriously doubt Kenji will even leave his room today, after all this ruckus.

* * *

Asakura runs so fast that I can hardly breathe! At this rate I'll be too tired to run by the time we even reach the track! I really wish that we could walk around like normal people. But I think that request is impossible.

After a real marathon, we finally reach the track. Asakura doesn't seem to be tired at all, while I'm just about to collapse. Truly, if I hadn't spent the last two weeks running every morning, I would've got a heart attack right now. I guess I really do need to get in better shape.

After finally seeing us, we are greeted by an already running Emi. How can it be that I'm always the late one? When does she come out here anyway? Does she even sleep?

Emi, as she appears to realize who's with me, starts to charge toward us with the speed that would make even a cheetah jealous. Reaching us, she eagerly pounces on Asakura and both of them fall to the ground.

-"Mai! I haven't seen you in forever!"

-"Emi! Nice to see you again!"

The two of them talk for a bit until Emi finally seems to realize that I'm here too.

-"Oh! Hi Hisao!"

-"Hi Emi!"

-"Ready to run a couple of laps?"

-"Well, not exactly, because I..."

-"Then let's go, Hisao! Today we'll run twice as much as yesterday!" What the hell?! No! I'm too tired! "Mai! Would you like to join us?"

-"Sure! Just like in the good old days! We can even chat while running!" Mai turns toward me. "Hicchan! Try to keep up!" And with those words said, my torture started.

* * *

Man, I'm exhausted! I don't think I ever ran this much in my life! Six laps without even slowing down to take a breath?! What kind of fresh hell is this?! I'm surprised my heart was able to take it! Of course, while I barely finished six laps in my slow pace, Emi and Asakura were already on their 400th or something lap and still running with the speed they started with. They truly are 'The Lightning Duo'.

I sit down for a bit to take a breath, but as I look up, I see they are already next to me. Man, they're fast!

-"Did you finish all your laps, Hisao?" Emi asks me.

-"Yeah. All six of them. And I almost died!"

-"Huh? Six laps? You were only supposed to run three laps." What?! No way!

-"But...but you said..."

-"Oh! You mean when I said you have to run twice as much as yesterday, right? Well, I was just joking. I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

-"Wha-! You...you mean I didn't really need to run that much!"

-"Heh. Yeah, that's right. But now that I know you can run six laps, I'll make you run that much every day from now on."

No! What did I do to deserve this punishment?! Why me?!

* * *

After resting for a while, and after recovering from the shock, I decide it's time to go get ready for class.

-"Well, I got to go. See you later."

-"Okay, see you on Monday, Hisao!"

-"Hey, wait for me, Hicchan!" Mai shouts, coming after me.

We start walking towards the dorms together, when suddenly I remember something I wanted to ask her.

-"By the way, what were you doing in front of my door this morning?"

-"Oh, I was waiting for you to get up."

-"How did you know where my room was in the first place?"

-"Heh. I have my methods." she says smiling.

Great. Why do I get the feeling I'm in for more trouble?

-"So, what are doing after school today, Hicchan?"

-"Nothing special. Why?"

-"Because I need some more help from you. Well, here we are! Go get ready, you don't want to be late! I'll meet you after classes are over! See you then, Hicchan!"

-"What?! No, I..."

Too late. She's already gone. Oh, man! What have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

_Second chapter of my 2 year old fic. It's also the last one. I'll have to write new chapters soon._


	3. Be my Subordinate!

Classes were as boring and uneventful as on any Sunday. And the fact that I stayed up till late last night and got up early today to run a whole marathon sure didn't help brighten my mood.

Mutou was busy explaining something really complicated which I was too tired to understand. It was really hard to stay awake. I spent most of the time just staring at the clock, hoping that the bell would ring soon so I could go back to my room and sleep. There are only twenty minutes left, and then sweet dreams, Hisao.

"Nakai? Nakai!?"

"Huh?" Oh, great. I spaced out. "Y-yes! I was paying attention!" I stated, standing up from my seat. I hope he buys my bluff.

"I see. That's good." he said nonchalantly. "Nakai, may I have a word with you outside?"

No! Am I in trouble? Is he mad that I wasn't paying attention in class? Or did he find out that I broke into school last night? If it's tha last one, I'm done for. I nodded in defeat, knowing there's nowhere to run or hide and nervously followed him out the classroom.

* * *

"Um, am I in trouble?" I asked sheepishly once we were in the hall. There's no reason delaying the inevitable, so we might as well get this over with.

"Why do you ask? Did you do something bad?" he asked me curiously.

Okay, so I'm not in any danger. But then what does he want to tell me.

"N-no, it's nothing. So, what did you want with me, sensei?"

"Ah, yes. Actually, I would like you to do me a favor. Sometime next week a new student is going to join the class. Since you're still a fairly new student yourself, I was hoping you could befriend her and show her around. She would probably feel more comfortable with someone in the same situation as her."

Well, that's understandable, I guess. I would have also liked to spend time with someone who was in the same boat as me when I first came here. Still, I'm a little annoyed. Wait, did he just say 'she'!? Another girl, huh? Now that I think about it, almost everyone I've befriended since I came here is a girl. Guess I'm just lucky like that.

"I see. I think I can do that." I answered. "So, what's her name?" Oops, stupid question. Mutou is known for having the incredible ability to forget anybody's name.

"Let's see. I think her name was Kyou. Kyou...Tsunami? Sesame? Oh, wait, I think it was Usagi."

Usagi? Rabbit?

"Okay, I can show her around when she comes."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mutou smiled slightly. "Well then, let's head back."

* * *

Luckily,by the time we went back, there were only a couple minutes left, so Mutou let us go early. Finally! Here I come, my dear bed!

"Yo, Hicchan, what took you so long?!" someone shouted to me as soon as I set foot outside the school building.

Oh no! I forgot about 'her'!

"A-asakura! What are you doing out here shouldn't you still be in class?!"

"Nah! It's boring, so I skipped the day! I was super busy after all." she proudly announced "Okay, let's go! We've got a lot of work to do."she freakishly smiled and grabbed me by the collar, dragging me after her again.

Please, no! I want to sleep!

* * *

"So, tell me again why we're here!?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez, it should be pretty obvious! We're here to eat cake of course. Since all you do is laze around all day, I don't think you'll understand, but I'm always busy with some kind of project, so, when I get tired, I need to eat cake to fill myself with energy! Hey, Yuuko!" she shouted to the ever so shy waitress/librarian. "Bring me five pieces of strawberry shortcake and a chocolate parfait. Oh, and a coffee for my lazy subordinate."

Yes, as you can see, Asakura dragged me all the way to the Shangai from school. What she's planning to do is beyond me and I won't ask any questions since she's bound to drive me mad with her crazy logic. And, just so everyone knows, I'm not her subordinate, nor do I appreciate being called lazy. Damn Asakura, I'll get her for this.

* * *

Her sweets arrived quickly and she happily started wolfing them down as I quietly sipped my bland tasting coffee. What does she want with me? Can I go home soon?

After she finished the cakes, she tackled the parfait and ate it as violently as a hungry lion. Where does she fit all that food? And more importantly, how does she keep her figure if all she does is eat sweets?

"Okay, Hicchan! Let's get down to business!" she stated seriously, putting down her spoon. "I call you my subordinate, but that's not exactly the case! At least,not yet!" she flashed a brief smile. "As you may very well know, I am Mai Asakura, the leader of S.H.O.Y.A.!"

"Soya? I don't think they have soya beans over here."

"Not soya! S.H.O.Y.A.! The '**S**pirit **H**unters **O**f **Y**amaku **A**cademy!"

"Spirit...what?" What the hell is this crazy girl talking about?!

"Spirit Hunters! Just like the name says, our job is hunting down and catching spirits! You remember yesterday night, right?! We tried catching a spirit together! That's what we do! Unfortunately, our club is a little short on members at the moment!"

No wonder. Who would want to join a freaky club like that. Might as well write 'Weirdo' on your forehead with permanent marker.

"How many members are there?" I asked, curious to know how many nut jobs there are at school.

"I'm the only member!" she proudly admitted. So she's the only insane one. Good. "But not for long!" I know where this is going! Please, no!

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean..." she started, pulling out a piece of paper from her bag. "...I want you to join the club!" And she handed me some kind of application form.

This is what I was afraid of. I don't want to be in a weird club like this.

"Um...I..."

"Well, that's all for today!" she announced as if ending a meeting and started heading towards the exit. "See you tomorrow Hicchan! I'll come by in the morning! Make sure you complete the form by tomorrow! Or else!" and with that she left the building. Or else what?

I headdesked, knowing that there is no way I can get out of this situation. Oh, and I also just realized something else. She left, which means I'm the one who has to pay for everything. Great. I headdesked again. Why is this happening to me? God! Please save me!


	4. God of Moon

I sighed as I finally reached the gates of Yamaku. It was bad enough that I was already completely exhausted. This trip to and from town was something I really didn't need. Although coming back was a little easier than going. Was it because I wasn't dragged back? Or was it because I was travelling a little more light. After all, all that heavy money was gone from my wallet now. Seriously, that girl! She could have at least paid half!

Cursing her a couple more times in my mind, I slowly walked towards the dorms. When I reached them though, I was hesitant to go inside. I wasn't so tired now, and it was really nice weather outside. It would be a waste to just sit around in my room all day. Instead, I decided to walk around the school courtyard. It's really beautiful, full of flowers. The wind was blowing pleasantly and started making me feel drowsy again. I sat down on a bench, trying to enjoy this wonderful day. But...how can it be wonderful with all this craziness going on!

"Seriously, what the hell does that girl want from me?!" I asked myself, taking out the application form she gave me from my pocket.

How in the world can I get out of this. I could just refuse the invitation, or rather the threat, to join the club, but then she would just keep on bugging me until I give in. Hey, wait! Maybe I can ask Shizune to help me! She is the student council president after all. She would listen to her. No, wait, that's no good. Knowing her, she'd only help me if I promised to join the student council. Well, that does it! I'm doomed! Might as well stop resisting fate!

I sighed and pulled a pen out of my pocket. I have no idea what a pen's doing there, since I usually don't carry one around with me, but I'm glad I don't have to go back to my room to get one.

* * *

It only took me a couple minutes to fill out the application form, since it was, surprisingly, normal. The usual questions: name, class, etc. Having that out of the way, and thus ensuring my survival, I put it back in my pocket and yawned. I was really tired now. Did the coffee's effect wear off, or was it something else? It didn't really matter I guess. All I knew was that I had to rest. Being too lazy to return to my room, I decided to just take a quick nap on the bench. It shouldn't be a problem, right? Nobody's around so it's nice and quiet. Great weather. I'm tired. I...

And that was that. I finally drifted away into the wonderful land of dreams, happy that I could, at long last, rest my tired mind and body...

* * *

"Uh...ah..." I moaned as I finally awoke from my slumber.I really needed that! I yawned loudly as I sat up, stretching my arms, hoping to get out of this half-awake state as soon as possible. I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to get used to the light. But that's when I realized...there was no light to get used to. Well, there was some moonlight shining down, but that was nothing. It looks like I slept a lot. How come nobody woke me up? Wasn't there supposed to be a night guard or something? Why didn't he see me? Hmm. Should I consider myself lucky or unlucky? Either way, I have to get back fast. If I get caught I'm in for a lot of trouble. Although, I guess I could always explain my situation and hope to get some sympathy.

I didn't go far though, as something quickly caught my eye. It was another person. Oh no! Is it a teacher? Or the night guard? Or even worse, is it Asakura? Luckily for me it was neither. Still, what I saw was definitely amazing...

I got a little closer to the mysterious person. He was standing in a clearing among the trees, so there was more light and I was finally able to see him clearly. Judging from his uniform, he was a student like me. But when I looked up from the uniform was when I saw what truly caught me off guard.

In front of me, I see the most beautiful person imaginable. The moonlight was shining upon him, as if wanting to be a part of his wondrous beauty. His pale white skin was literally glowing, becoming one with the moonlight. His eyes, a crimson red, were truly breathtaking, hiding some sort of melancholic sadness behind them. His messy hair was of a whitish-silver color and slightly long. As he looked up towards the moon, his hair covered his face, thus making him look even more cool.

The way he looked...the surroundings...it's as if what lay before me was a wonderful painting. I could only stand and admire this sight. He was...perfect. That was the only word that could even begin to describe him. But who was he? I'm sure I would have noticed someone like him before! I...I want to know him!

Unaware of what I was doing anymore, all thoughts of worry I had were gone. All I had in my mind was him. Unconsciously, I started walking towards him, my legs moving on their own. It's as if he hypnotized me. Hypnotized me with his beauty. His perfection. I wanted to talk to him. To know who he was. To be with him. I...I...

Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I doing! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! That's a guy, for god's sake! Am I going crazy or what?! What's wrong with you, Hisao?! That over there is a guy! Or...is it? Could he possibly be a she? It...it could be! There's no way any guy could be that charming, beautiful and perfect! Oh, great, there I go again! Pull yourself together, Hisao! He's wearing a male school uniform, so it's a guy! But Rin also wears one. Could it be...?

By the time I reached him/her, I was blushing like crazy. My heart was also beating dangerously fast. I hope I don't get another heart attack! C'mon, I'm just gonna talk with him/her. It's not like I'k asking for a d-date! Please! Please be a girl! I beg of you!

"Hello!" my thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious person suddenly calling out to me. Of course, I've been standing over here like a moron for minutes already! Who wouldn't notice?

"H-hello!" I nervously responded.

"Oh, are you out for a walk too? I really like it outside at night. This spot is my favorite. You can see the moon in its full beauty." he/she smiled at me. Damn, so cute! That's really not fair. He/she had a slightly high-pitched voice, so there's still hope.

"Y-yeah. It's really nice. Though I only stumbled upon this spot now."

"It's a full moon tonight. Amazing, isn't it?" he/she looked up towards the moon again. I followed suit. It truly was incredible. "Y'know, there are a lot of stories and myths about the full moon. Like, if you confess your love to a girl under the full moon at midnight, you'll be together forever. It's like from a storybook or a manga, huh?" I think my thoughts are going the wrong way. Don't give in to temptation! I need to know! Are you a guy? Or a girl? Tell me!

"Oh, I'm Hisao by the way. Hisao Nakai."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Suzuki."

NOOOO! He's a guy?! I collapsed out of shock, disappointment and embarrassment, thus making me look like an even bigger idiot.

"Are you okay" he asked curiously.

"Y-yeah, I was just shocked." Damn, what a godlike handsome boy.

"Heheh, you're interesting. Wanna be my friend?" he asked, extending a hand.

"S-sure." I shook his hand, still slightly disappointed.

"Thanks, Hisao."

Great. So, what do I do now? Should I head back or stay here?

"It's getting kind of late though. We should head back soon." he said, thus helping me decide what to do.

* * *

Yuuki talked about various and very difficult to understand things on our way back. I'm guessing he's one of those geniuses. To tell the truth,I didn't understand a word he said.

"Well, here we are. Good night, Hisao! Let's meet up again later!" and with that he left and went in the girls dorm.

Geez, this was one hell of a day. I just want to go in my room and...Wait! Did he just go into the girls dorm! At night! What's he thinking?! Is he a pervert? Or...is he actually a girl?!

I was annoyingly cheerful at the thought of Yuuki actually being a girl. I...I have to know what's going on! I...

I quietly opened the door of the girls dorm and made my way inside. I know! I'm the worlds biggest idiot! If I'm caught, my life's over! Curiosity killed the cat. Let's just hope it won't kill me next!


	5. Shy Otaku

I silently crept through the dark hallway, hoping that everyone was already asleep. Getting caught is the last thing I need right now. Why the hell am I even doing this? I mean, I was always the curious type, but what I'm doing is crazy. If anyone would happen to walk out, being expelled will be the least of my worries. If the girls won't burn me alive, I might end up in prison! Or at the very least be labeled as a pervert for the rest of my life. Either way, it's really dark in here. I can't really see where I'm going. Where's Yuuki?

I got a little startled when I suddenly caught a glimpse of something moving just ahead of me, but I calmed down when I realized it was just the person I'm stalking. Man, that sounds really wrong, even if it's not said out loud. Oh well, at least I know which way to go now.

* * *

I followed Yuuki for a short while, before he finally stopped at one of the doors. Whilst I was trying to stay out of sight, he knocked on the door and was soon greeted by it's resident. After making his way inside the room, I crept towards the door and put my ear against it, hoping to hear what was going on.

Only then did it hit me that what I'm doing is really stupid. I mean, come on, he's a good looking guy. It shouldn't be too hard to imagine him having a girlfriend. And couples...do things...sometimes in the bed...sometimes outdoors..sometimes...

My thoughts were heading in a totally wrong direction again, so I decided It would be better if I just left. As soon as I thought that though, the door suddenly swung open and I fell in the room. Looks like I was leaning on it too much. Crap!

Looking up from the floor, I saw Yuuki standing next to a cute girl. She was wearing her pajamas, probably getting ready to go to sleep. She had long black hair and beautifull black eyes which quickly caught my attention. What was alarming though was the face she was making. She was obviously in complete shock over what just happened, but the again, who can blame her. She's just minding her own business, when suddenly a random guy just bursts in through the door. At night. I'm so screwed.

As she opened her mouth ready to let out the scream that would most likely put an end to my already pathetic existence, I was confused when all I could hear were a couple of moans. No, not the sexual kinds.

I soon found out that Yuuki was the one who saved me, quickly covering the girls mouth so she couldn't give away my location.

"Hello again, Hisao. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone to bed?"

"I...I was just curious in what was going on here!"

"Well...that's usually the reason why guys sneak into the girls dorm, isn't it?"

"N-no! I mean, I wanted to know what you were doing in here."

"Oh, I see. I was just visiting Ayu." he said, looking at the girl who was now probably running really low on oxygen, as she still had her face covered by his hands. "Sorry, Ayu." He finally let go of her and she took a couple of deep breaths in relief.

"Y-you...almost choked me." she said in a shy voice. "She then looked towards me, fear still in her eyes. "W-who are you?"

"Sorry I startled you. I'm Hisao Nakai. I'm a...uh...f-friend of Yuuki's. I was just curious in why he came here. I'll...I'll make up for it! I promise! So please, don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"I-it's okay...if it was just an accident. I-I'm Ayumi. Ayumi Aizawa. N-nice to meet you." she politely bowed, thus making me feel like an even bigger jerk for doing this.

"Well, it seems like we're all getting along! Wonderful!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I don't think you just made a friendly visit in the middle of the night."

"Yep, you're right. I came to spend the night here! We were gonna have a lot of fun all night long! There would be no sleeping, that's for sure!"

I started blushing and couldn't help but be amazed at how easily he was talking about stuff like that out loud. Ayumi seemed to understand what I was thinking, starting to blush herself and quickly interject.

"W-w-wait! I-i-it's n-not what you t-think! W-we were going to spend the night playing games!"

"Games?" I looked around the room and saw some kind of rope sticking out from under the bed. "Oh! S-sorry!Please excuse me! I'll just...leave you to your fun!" I started running towards the door, but was held back by Ayumi who once again guessed what I was thinking.

"N-no! I m-meant video games!"

"Huh?"

"You see..." Yuuki started trying to clean up this mess. "Ayu here is a real hardcore otaku. So, every now and then, we get together and spend time indulging ourselves in the wonderful world of anime, manga and video games!" he ended his explanation with a pose. "Want to join us?"

"N-no thanks. I'm really tired and I'm going to have a rough day tomorrow, so I need to rest. I-I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! Sleep well, Hisao."

"G-good night."

Before I could leave, Ayumi closed in on me and whispered something in my ear.

"Um...A-about what you said...that you'll make up for what happened. I...I think I'll take you up on your offer. I...I want you to help me with something important, okay? I-I'll meet up with you sometime later."

And with that I was kicked out of the room into the hallway. The hallway in the girls dorm. Better get out of here!

* * *

Back in the safety of my room, I was trying to fall asleep. It proved to be challenging though. This was the second night in a row that crazy things happened. What's wrong with the people around here. Geez, I really want to just sleep.


	6. Welcome to the Club!

As the sun shined inside the room through the curtains, I swiftly hit the alarm clock in a failed attempt to shut it off. Why did I even set this stupid thing up for this morning? It was supposed to be my day off! Well, I do feel a lot better than before, so I guess it's okay. It seems like another beautiful day, and I'm actually quite eager to get something done today. That crazy girl, Asakura, is supposed to meet me this morning for that soya bean thing, so it'd be best if I didn't make her wait. She's probably camping out by my door and scaring the hell out of Kenji.

I yawned and stretched my arms, trying to wake up my still asleep body parts. Getting out of bed, I made my way to the table where my countless medications await me, just like every other morning. I'm actually a little scared by the fact that their vast number doesn't faze me anymore. I've gotten used to it annoyingly fast. Does that mean I've surrendered to my fate and accepted that I belong here? Or does it mean that I don't even care anymore that I have this...condition, and I'll try to live a normal life like nothing's wrong? No...that's not it. I'm still bothered a little bit by it, but...it's not as bad as I expected. Although it's a little annoying to think that a simple punch to the stomach or something similar might actually kill me, but other than that, nothing has really changed. This school is a lot better than I expected too. Knowing that it's for "disabled" kids still disturbs me, but everyone is really nice and friendly. It might actually be better than my old school...

* * *

After getting dressed, I made my wait out in the hall, only to be pulled down to the ground by...Kenji?

"Hey, man! This is bad! Really, really bad!" he kept repeating, disturbingly close to my face.

"W-what the hell, man?" I pushed him off me. "What happened?"

"The feminists...! They sent an agent to spy on us! It's that ghost maniac, Asakura! She's one of their most dangerous soldiers! She's crazy man, crazy!"

I kinda agree with that last part. Though your not one to talk.

"Don't worry about it. She's not gonna hurt you. She came after me." Time to play his game and have some fun. "You see, the feminists sent her to kidnap me and replace me with a clone that would only listen to them. She's currently trying to win my trust, so she can take me to the lab where they'll catch me and clone me. But I also have a plan: to infiltrate their ranks through Asakura and find out their secrets. I'll eliminate her when I succeed. Unfortunately, that means I'll have to hang around a lot of girls in the following months..." I ended my very convincing speech with a smile.

"I see... your a brave man, Hisao. I wish you luck and I'll try to avoid you as much as possible." he shook my hand and then saluted, before returning to his fortress of a room.

Well, that went really well. I should mess around with Kenji some more. Maybe later.

* * *

As I exited the dorms, I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs with the wonderful spring air. It's truly a magnificent day. Now where's Asakura to ruin it?

"Hey, Hicchan!"

Shout of the devil.

"G'morning! Whatcha doin' up this early?!" she smiled.

"Well, I was sure that you'd come and break down the door if I kept you waiting, so..."

"Good call!" she giggled. "It's a bit of a shame, though. I was all fired up to use my new axe and all!" her eyes where sparkling.

I'm a little worried, since she doesn't seem to be joking. Is she a... What do you call them again? ...Yandere?

"Sorry, but it looks like axing down doors will have to wait. Here." I handed her the paper she gave me yesterday.

"Oh! You did it! You did it!" she started bouncing in excitement. "I was worried I would have to pester you a couple days before you'd agree!"

"I admit, I was trying to find some way of escaping from you, but that seemed to be even more troublesome. Listen, as long as you promise me I won't get arrested for the crazy things we'll probably do, I'm okay with joining this club. I've nothing to really do anyway."

"Yeah! Thanks Hicchan!" she smiled again and then gave me a long hug.

It wasn't something I minded at all. Her body felt nice and warm against mine, and her beautiful long hair smelled like strawberries, probably because of the shampoo she uses. Either that, or she ate a lot of strawberry cheesecake. Her large full breasts pressed strongly against my chest, making my heart beat a little faster. A little worrying, but nothing I can't handle. Actually, I wish this sensation would last a little longer. Crazy or not, Asakura is a cute girl, so there's no way I would refuse a hug. I smile and hug her back, surprising her.

"Um..."

As the situation was getting a little awkward, we decided to break the hug and try not to look like idiots to whoever may pass.

"S-sorry. Spur of the moment." I apologized.

"It's okay!" she patted me on the back. "Well then, now I, Supreme Commander of S.H.O.Y.A., Mai Asakura, hereby officially welcome you to the club! For today, we'll just celebrate at the Shangai and get to know each other a little better, so we can work as a team starting tomorrow!"

Again?

"Okay, sounds like fun. But I'm not paying for you today, I'm broke."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" she stated as she pulled a huge wad of cash out of nowhere. "I got it all covered today!"

* * *

I took a large bite out of my delicious chocolate cake, as Asakura tackled her sundae with delight. Food really does taste better when someone else pays for it. Perhaps I should try mooching off people, like she usually does. Then again, I don't think I could pull it off.

"So..." I tried starting a conversation. "...you made me join this club, but what are we supposed to do anyway? You said ghost hunting, but what's it all about?"

"Oh, it's very simple!" she started explaining, her mouth full of food. Nice manners. "Since you don't have any sort of spiritual powers like me, you won't be able to do any rituals, so all you have to do is assist me and help me build machines, as well as explore possibly haunted locations! You'll see, it'll be a blast!"

"Well, it does sound like fun. But we're not gonna do anything illegal, right?"

"No, of course not! ...Okay, maybe once or twice, but not too often!"

Sounds like trouble.

"By the way... Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"Well, even though they don't accept S.H.O.Y.A. as an official school club, I still consider it to be one, so it's only appropriate to wear the uniform." she explained. "What about you?"

"I was in such a hurry, I didn't even notice."

* * *

I collapsed on the table as I finished my twelfth piece of cake. Man, I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my entire life! We spent the last two hours or so talking about all kinds of interesting but otherwise unimportant stuff. I now understand the basics of ghost hunting, though she says that the only real way to become a Ghost Hunter is through experience. While she was explaining all of this, I was just stuffing my face with cake, so I didn't even notice how much I ate.

"So, Hicchan..." she caught my attention."...tomorrow, we will commence our first, real mission!"

"Huh? What's it about?"

"I was diggin' around yesterday and found some info regarding a ghost girl who was seen haunting the school. Believe it or not, we're not the only ones who like to snoop around at night. Anyway, there's a legend that a former student who died at this school keeps on returning to haunt it whenever there's a full moon. There was a full moon yesterday! It's gotta be her!"

"Yeah, I hear you, you don't have to shout. But if it's only on nights with a full moon, doesn't that mean we already lost our chance?" I tried to reason.

"Luckily, no. They say she usually stays for about three days or so." How convenient. "Otherwise said, we still have today and tomorrow night! Can you guess what I'm gonna say next?!"

"Yeah, I think so..." I sighed. "You want us to meet up tomorrow night and break into the school again."

"Pretty close!" she smiled. "We're actually going tonight at midnight!"

"Y-you serious?! Wait, tomorrow's a school day!"

"Don't worry about that! You can just sleep in class! I've been doing it for a while now!"

That's not something to be proud about, you know.

"...Fine. Let's do it then. Just don't get us into trouble."

* * *

We yawned in unison as we reached the school gates, already exhausted by the days activities. It's not actually late at all, just around three o'clock or so, but dealing with Asakura is no easy matter. Plus, my stomach still hurts from eating that much.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room and lie down a bit before this ghost hunting thing."

"Gotcha! I'll come around eleven to get you! See you tonight!"

And with that, she's off. I can't imagine where she gets all that energy from. And what in the world are we going to do tonight? Just wander around the halls with flashlights, looking for imaginary beings? I don't know... This doesn't sound like it'll end well. I guess I'll just have to pray that everything goes okay. Good luck, me.


End file.
